Skyrim Musical Numbers
by SecundaBebop
Summary: Little Shop of Horrors- Downtown (feat. Grey Quarter downtrodden) / Lion King - Be Prepared (feat. Lord Harkon) / Mulan - Girl Worth Fighting For (Feat. The Stormcloaks) / Les Miserables - Saw him once (feat. Dragonborn,Fastred, Lydia)/ Beauty & the Beast - BONJOUR (feat. White Run/Dragonborn)
1. Chapter 1: Down in the Grey Quarter

**(little shop of horrors style: DOWNTOWN-skid row)**

The bells toll, a new day has arrived in Windhelm. Sophie awakes on her bench in the cold, then stretches out... she picks up her basket of flowers and walks out into grey quarter to begin her daily routine... _singing_**  
**  
**Sophie: **The bell tolls at seven and you start up town. You put in your 8 to 12 hours for the powers that have always beeeen  
_(she passes Beyln Hlaalu)_

**Beyln Hlaalu:** Sing it child

**Sophie **'Till its five Pm  
_  
(a drunk Angrenor comes to consciousness against the wall in the piles of snow)_  
**Angrenor: **Then you go

**Sophie: **Downtown

Beyln, Sophie, Angrenor:

where the folks are broke, you go  
_(more of the poorer folk emerge from their homes for their daily job)_

**Sophie: **Downtown

**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Where your lifes a joke, you go

**Sophie: **Downtown

**Grey Quarter Chorus**:  
Where you buy your gold, you go  
Home to grey quarter, Home to grey quarter!

**Angrenor (still in the snow drunk):** yes you go

**Silda (hovering over a fire pit:** Where the nords dont stop

**Ambarys (putting food on his bar):** Where the food is slop

**Sophie (offering flowers): **Downtown

**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Where the mead heads flop in the snow  
_(Angrenor in the snow passed out)  
_ Down in the grey quarter

**Grey Quarter Girls: (**_**luaffyn performing at the hall)**_ Uptown you cater to a million jerks

**Grey Quarter Girls (**_**showing Revyn getting Violas ring)**_**:** Uptown you're pawnbrokers and smugglers

**Grey Quarter Girls** (_**showing the poor cooking food over an outdoor spit):** _Eating all your lunches at the fire spit

**Grey Quarter Girls (dancing together in grey quarter):** The bosses take your money and they break your hearts

**Grey Quarter Girls (**_**shows a dark elf on her hands and knees cleaning the bathroom at the palace of the kings, Ulfric is waiting impatiently outside with a book to do #2)**_**  
**You disinfect the tiles on their bathroom floors

**All of Grey Quarter: **Morning Tribulation, Afternoons a Five o'Clock is even worse!

**Angrenor (**_**still a little hung-over)**_**:** that's when you go...

**Grey Quarter girls: **Downtown

**Luaffyn:** Where the guys are drips

**Grey Quarter Girls:** Downtown

**Luaffyn:** Where they rip your slips

**Grey Quarter Girls:** Downtown

Luaffyn:

Where relationships are no goooooo

**All of Grey Quarter:** DOWN IN GREY QUARTER! (repeated 4x)

_(Malthyr Elenil is sweeping away at the New Gnisis Corner Club)_

**Malthyr:** POOR! all my life I've always been POOR, I keep asking Azura what Im for.. and she tells me "Gee Im not sure" (_**Ambarys looks over at him**__)"Sweep that floor, Kid!"_ OH! I started life as an orphan a child of streets, here in the grey quarter! Ambarys took me in gave me shelter, a bed, crust of bread, and a job. Treats me life Dirt calls me a slob which I am... So I live

**Grey Quarter Chorus**: Downtown

**Malthyr:** That's Your home address, You Live

**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Downtown

**Malthyr:** When your life's a mess, you live

**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Downtown

**Malthyr**: Where depressions just status quo  
_(The bar begins to fill with its patrons)_

**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Down in the grey quarter

**Malthyr: **Someone show me a way to get outta here 'cause I constantly Pray I'll get outta here. Please won't somebody say I'll get outta ere. Someone gimme my shot, or I'll Rot here!

**Grey Quarter chorus:** Downtown  
**Malthyr:** Show me how and I will, I'll get outta here  
**Grey Quarter Chorus:** There's no rules for u, Downtown  
**Malthyr:** I'll Start climbin up hill and get outta here  
**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Cause its dangerous, downtown  
**Malthyr:** Someone tell me I still could get outta here  
**Grey Quarter Chorus:** Where rainbow just doesnt show  
**Malthyr:** Someone tell lady luck that im stuck here!  
**Grey Quarter Chorus:** when you get...

**Malthyr and Luaffyn (**_**In the bar**_**):  
**Gee it sure would be swell to get outta here, Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here.  
Id moved sovngarde and oblivion to get outta here!  
I'd do 'I don't know what' to get outta Grey!  
But a hell of a lot to get outta Grey!  
People tell me there's not a way outta Grey!  
but believe me I gotta get outta Grey Quarter!

* * *

_I dont own anything. just tinkered a bit with the words._


	2. Chapter 2: Be Prepared

_**At the Volkihar keep a clan of blood thirsty vampires are up to something lead by their leader Lord Harkon... **_

Lord Harkon:

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a horkers backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unaware

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A darkened new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

**Fura Blood-Mouth:  
**And where do we feature?

**Lord Harkon:  
** Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

**Orthjolf:  
** Be prepared for what?  
**Lord Harkon:  
** For the death of the Sun!  
**Modhna:  
** Why? Is it sick?  
**Lord Harkon:  
** No, you fool, we're going to block it...  
**Orthjolf:  
** Great idea! Who needs a sun?  
**Volkihar Vampires: **No Sun, No Sun nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
**Lord Harkon:  
** *I* will be king of Tamriel  
Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!  
**Volkihar Vampires:  
**YEA! Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

**Lord Harkon:  
** Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a bite without me

So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(vampires: Ooooh!)  
Meticulous planning  
(vampires: We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(vampires: Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(vampires: We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(vampires: Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(vampires: Aaaaaaaaaah!)  
respected, saluted  
(vampires: Aaaaaaaaaah!)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(vampires: Aaaaaaaaaah!)

Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

**Volkihar Vampires:  
** Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

* * *

dont own anything. disney does. ~just-a-tinkerin'~ aye


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Worth Fighting For

_Stormcloaks are going off for the final battle at Solitude_  
**  
****Stormcloaks:** For a long time, we've been marching off to battle

**Galmar Stone-Fist**: In our thundering herd, We feel a lot like cattle

**Stormcloaks**: Like the pounding beat, Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

**Ralof: ** Hey! Think of instead, A girl worth fighting for

**The Dragonborn**: Huh?

**Ralof:** That's what I said, A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon. With eyes that shine like stars

**Galmar Stone-Fist:** My girl will marvel at my strength, Adore my battle scars

**Stormcloak Solider**: I couldn't care less what she'll wear, Or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, Chicken, Venison

**Stormcloaks**: Mmm!

**Galmar Stone-Fist**: Bet the local maidens thought you were quite the charmer

**Ralof:** And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

**Stormcloaks**: You can guess what we have missed the most, Since we went off to war

**Ralof:** What do we want?

**Stormcloaks**: A girl worth fighting for

**Galmar Stone-Fist:** My girl will think I have no faults

**Stormcloak Solider**: That I'm a major find

**The Dragonborn:** Uh...How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, Who always...speaks her mind?

**Galmar Stone-Fist**, **Ralof** and **Stormcloak Solider**: Nah!

**Ulfric:** My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

**Galmar Stone-Fist:** He thinks he's such a lady killer

**Stormcloak Soldier:** I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

**Galmar Stone-Fist**: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

**Stormcloaks:** But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door

**Ralof**: What do we want?

**Stormcloaks:** A girl worth fighting for

**Ralof:** Wish that I had

**Everyone:** A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting-

_They arrive at Solitude to see bellowing smoke, fires, and the sounds of war at hand..._

* * *

tinkered with another disney. aww but cant you just imagine the stormcloaks-a-singin'


	4. Chapter 4: A Heart Full of Love

(In the game she is actually torn between two men in the Mara quest but in this i decided NO... she is in love with El Dragonborn)  
~edited the song a little so it fit a lil~  
_  
The Dragonborn comes over the hill towards Ivarsted from the south by Fellstar Farm where Fastred and her parents are farming. Fastred had seen the Dragonborn earlier that day passing her farm, their eyes had met as he walked alone. He was heading back to White Run. She could not stop thinking about him..  
_  
**Fastred:**  
I saw him once  
Then he was gone  
We were like dreamers at night  
Who meet as in a trace, then part again!  
Two phantoms in the shadows of the moon  
Can people really fall in love so soon?  
He walked alone  
He seemed alone like me  
Could he have known  
That moment was my destiny?  
I had to run away,  
And it was like a dream

I saw him once  
The dream was true

I saw him once,  
And once will do!

In my life  
I have all that I want, you are loving and gentle and good  
But papa, dear mama,  
in their eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood

(_Her father pauses feeding the chickens and looks to Fastred who is daydreaming with her elbows on the fence of the farm)_

**Jorthor  
**No more words  
No more words, lets drop this  
There are words  
That are better unheard, better unsaid

_The dragonborn has come to the apex of the hill and sees Fastred on the fence, his heart begins to beat as he comes to see her, the amulet of Mara wore proudly on his chest, beside him is Lydia... who too has feelings for the dragonborn. Jorthor goes inside with Boti)_

**The Dragonborn:**  
In my life  
she has burst like the music of divines the light of the sun  
And my life seems to have stop as if something is over and something scarcely has begun!

**Lydia &amp; Dragonborn**:  
In my life,  
There is someone who touches my life

**Dragonborn** (_he tells Lydia to wait while he approaches Fastred)_  
Waiting near

**Lydia:**  
Waiting here!

**The Dragonborn (approaching the fence standing on the other side in front of Fastred)**:  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I`m doing everything all wrong  
Oh Mara, for shame  
I do not even know her name  
Dear mademoiselle  
I am lost, in your spell!

**Fastred:  
**A heart full of love

**Fastred &amp; The Dragonborn** (t_heir hands clasp on the fence ~all romantic like)_  
A heart full of you!

**The Dragonborn**  
The words are foolish  
But they're true!

**The Dragonborn**  
Oh, were we dreaming when we met?

**Fastred**  
Who can say?

**The Dragonborn:  
**Who can tell?

**Fastred**  
A heart full of love...

**Lydia (interjecting from where she waits):  
**He was never mine to lose

**Lydia and Fastred:**  
A heart full of you... Why regret what could not be?

**Dragonborn  
**I saw you waiting then I knew.

**Lydia:  
**...These are words he'll never say  
**  
Fastred:**  
Waiting for you!

**Lydia:  
**...Not to me...

**The Dragonborn**  
At your feet .

**Lydia**..  
Not to me...

**Fastred:**  
At your heart

**Lydia:  
**...Not for me...

**Fastred &amp; Dragonborn**  
And it isn't a dream ..

**Lydia:  
**His heart full of love

**Fastred &amp; Dragonborn  
**Not a dream

**Lydia:  
**...He will never

**Fastred &amp; Dragonborn  
**After all!

**Lydia:  
**...Feel this way...


	5. Chapter 5: Angry Mob

_**Our Dragonborn had originally joined Dawnguard to oust the vampire scum from Skyrim but on meeting Serana and Lord Harkon she found a soft spot and fell in Love with Harkon who in turn, fell in love with her. Through love she convinces Harkon not finish the prophecy and on leaving to tell the Dawnguard that there is no war to be had - Isran wont hear of it...**_

**Isran:  
**The Beast will make off with your children.

**Mob of people:  
***gasp*

**Celann:  
**He'll come after them in the night.

**Dragonborn:  
**No!

**Isran:  
**We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

Say we kill the Beast!

**Mob of people:  
**Kill him!

**Isran:  
**We're not safe until he's dead

**Celann:  
**He'll come stalking us at night

**Sorine:  
**Set to sacrifice the children to his monstrous appetite

**Benor:  
**He'll wreak havoc on your village if we let him wander free

**Isran:  
**So it's time to take some action, boys, It's time to follow me

Through the mist, Through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the stone bridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar  
See him foam

But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead  
Good and dead  
Kill the Beast!

**Dragonborn:  
**No! I won't let you do this!

**Isran:  
**If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the other vampire

**Serana:  
**Get your hands off me!

**Isran:  
**We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

**Dragonborn:  
**Let us out!

**Isran:  
**We'll rid Tamriel of this Beast. Who's with me?

**Mob:  
**I am! I am! I am!

Light your torch

Mount your horse

**Isran:  
**screw your courage to the sticking place

**mob:  
**We're counting on Isran to lead the way through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's a beast

One as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Gods and here we go!

**Isran:  
**We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

**Dragonborn:**  
I have to warn Harkon! This is all my fault! Oh, Serana

What are we going to do?

**Serana:  
**Now, now, we'll think of something.

**Isran:  
**We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your bows

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

**Garan:  
**I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

**Feran:  
**Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

Could it be?

**Fura:  
**Is it she?

**Feran:  
**Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

**Garan:  
**Encroachers!

**Fura: **  
And they have the Auriels bow!

**Garan:  
** Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be

Ready for them! Who's with me?

**Isran:  
**Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the

Beast is mine!

**Volkihar Vampires:  
**Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

**Mob of Vampire Haters:  
**Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Dawnguard can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

**Fura:  
**Pardon me, Master.

**Lord Harkon:  
**Leave me in peace.

**Fura:  
**But sir! The castle is under attack!

**Vampire haters:  
**Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast

**Feran:  
**This isn't working!

**Hestler:  
**Oh Feran, we must do something!

**Feran:  
**Wait, I know!)

**Vampire Haters:  
** Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

**Fura:  
**What shall we do, Master?

**Lord Harkon:  
**It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonjour!

**Dragonborn**:

Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day like the one before

Little town full of little people

Waking up to say...

**Townsfolk:**

Hello

hey friend

have you been to cloud district?

i aint done nothin'

its a good day with you around

**Dragonborn:**

There goes the Carlotta at her stall, like always

The same old leeks and loaves to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

**Carlotta:**

Good morning, Fegurð

**Dragonborn:**

Good morning Carlotta

**Carlotta:**

Where are you off to?

**Dragonborn:**

Belethors , I just finished the most wonderful story

About a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-

**Carotta**: That's nice. MILA! the edgar cheese! hurry up!

**Townsfolk:  
**Look, there she goes  
The girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

**Anoriath**: Never part of any crowd

**Fralia Gray-Mane**: Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl, that Fegurð

**Severio**: hello

**Ysolda**: Good day!

**Severio**: How is your family?

**Fralia**: Hello!

**Nazeem**: Good day

**Olava**: How is your wife?

**Olfina:** I need...six eggs

**Breniun**: That's too expensive!

**Dragonborn**: There must be more than this provincial life!

**Belethor**: Ah, Dragonborn

**Dragonborn**: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed

**Belethor**: *chuckles* Finished already?

**Dragonborn: **Oh I couldn't put it down. Have ya got anythin' new?

**Belethor:** Not since yesterday.

**Dragonborn**: That's alright. I'll borrowww, this one

**Belethor: **That one? But you've read it twice!

**Dragonborn**: Well it's my favourite: far off places,

daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

**Belethor **If you like it all that much, it's yours!

**Dragonborn: **But sir?!

**Belethor:**I insist!

**Dragonborn: **Well thank you, thank you very much!

**Townsfolk:**

Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

**the women of white run: **With a dreamy, far-off look

**the men of white run: **And her nose stuck in a book

**Townsfolk**: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Fegurð

**Dragonborn (**_**sitting under the tree next to Danica Purspring)**_

Ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because...you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him

Till chapter three!

**Saffir:**

Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

**Amren:**

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

**Townsfolk:**

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us this Dragonborn

**Athis:** Wow you didn't miss a shot Farkas!

You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

**Farkas: **I know

**Athis:** No beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and

No girl for that matter

**Farkas**: It's true Athis and I've got my sight set on that one

**Athis:** The Dragonborn girl?

**Farkas**: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry

**Athis**: But she's-

**Farkas**: The most beautiful girl in town

**Athis**: I know but-

**Farkas**: That makes her the best! and don't I deserve the best?

**Athis**: Well of course, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

**Farkas** (singing) : Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town it's only she

Who's as beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry her

**Ria, Aela, Njada**

Look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?

Companion, Farkas! oh,he's so cute!

Bestill my heart! I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!

**Brenuin**: I aint done nothin'

**Farkas:**: Pardon!

**Severio**: theres a nip in the air

**John Battle-Born**: well met kinsman

**Carlotta**: Fresh baked Loaves!

**Saffir**: damn it i lost my page!

**Mila**: I work with my mother

**Braith**: Im not afraid of you

**Anoriath**: do you hunt?

**Farkas:** `Scuse me!

**Nazeem**: Have you been to the cloud district?

**Farkas**: Please let me through!

**Olfina**: its not easy being a woman in skyrim

**Sigurd**: I work for Belethor

**Ysolda**: i spent alot of time at the market stalls  
**  
Ahlam: **Looking for my husband, nazeem?

**Carlotta**: Ripe and Fresh Fruit, Vegetables for sale!

**Dragonborn: ** There must be more than this provincial life!

**Farkas:** Just watch...I'm going to make her my wife!

**Townsfolk:**

Look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl...that dragonborn!


	7. Chapter 7: Lord of Domination

_The Dragonborn has done as told, bringing the priest to cleanse Molag Bal's altar and then killng him... the body of the priest lies dead and  
dragonborn kneels at the altar_

**Molag Bals voice: **Insolent Maggot, this slave of plots. Basking in my glory. Ignorant fool, this brave young priest. Sharing in my triumph!

**Dragonborn: **Master, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side. Guide me. Master, my soul was weak; forgive me. Enter at last, my lord

**Molag Bals voice: **Flattering Mortal, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the Altars blood. I am there inside.

_(Dragonborn looks into the blood of the altar before her to see Molag's face)_

**Dragonborn: **lord of Domination, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. King of Rape, hide no longer. Come to me, strange Prince

**Molag Bal:** I am your lord of Domination. Come to your lord of Domination

I am lord of domination... Come to your lord of dominationnn


	8. Chapter 8: We'd like to thank you

_in riften..._

**Riften-ites**:

Today we're living in a shanty

Today we're scrounging for a meal

**Wujeeta:**

Today I'm stealing coal for fires

Who knew I could steal?

**Riften men:**

I used to winter in the tropics

**Riften Women:**

I spent my summers at the shore

**Romlyn Dreth:**

I used to throw away the papers

**Riften-Ites:**

he dont any more

We'd like to thank you Ulfric Stormcloak

For really showing us the way

We'd like to thank you: Ulfric Stormcloak

You made us what we are today

Prosperity was 'round the corner

The cozy cottage built for two

In this blue heaven

That you

Gave us

Yes! We're turning blue!

They offered us Imperials and Stormcloaks

We paid attention and we chose

Not only did we pay attention

We paid through the nose.

In ev'ry pot he said "a chicken"

But Ulfirc Stormcloak,he forgot

Not only don't we have the chicken

We ain't got the pot!

Hey Ulfie!

**Marise Aravel:**

You left behind a grateful nation

**Riften-ites:**

So, Ulf, our hats are off to you

We're up to here with admiration

**Wujeeta: (from inside the sewer ...sippin' on skooma)**

Come down and have a little stew

**Riften-ites:**

Come down and share some dinner

Be sure to bring your 'misses' * too

We got no chicken for our stuffing

Why don't we stuff you!

We'd like to thank you, Ulfric Storm-Cloak

For really showing us the way

You dirty rat, you

Bureaucrat, you

Made us what we are today

Come and get it, Ulf!

*i _quoted 'Misses' because Ulfric is alone. he's made his life  
about revenge and war... never found time for love._


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Knock Life

-  
(_Ms. Grelod berates the children_)  
Ms. Grelod: Now, for this one's shenanigans, you'll all get down on your knobby little knees and clean this dump until it shines like the top of the white-gold tower!

**[ORPHANS]  
**It's a hard-knock life for us!

It's a hard-knock life for us!

**[ARENTINO]**

'Stead of treated,

**[ORPHANS]**

We get tricked!

**[ARENTINO]**

'Stead of kisses,

**[ORPHANS]**

We get kicked!

It's a hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's the hard-knock row we ho

**[ARENTINO]**

Cotton blankets

**[ORPHANS]**

'stead a fur

**[SAMUEL]**

Empty Bellies

**[ORPHANS]**

'Stead a full!

It's a hard-knock life!

**[ARENTINO]**

Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin?

**[RUNA AND FRANCOIS]**

Don't it seem like there's never any light!

**[ARENTINO AND RUNA]**

Once a day, don't you wanna throw the rag in?

**[FRANCOIS AND SAMUEL]**

It's easier than putting up a fight.

**[ARENTINO]**

No one's there when your dreams at night are creepy!

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy

**[ALL]**

From the crying you would think this place's would sink!

Ohhhh!

Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life!

**[RUNA]**

Divines we never see

**[SAMUEL]**

Divines, what's that?

Who are they?

**[ALL]**

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in a orphanage

It's the hard knock life

**[RUNA]**

(Making a whistling sound and imitating Ms. Grelod)

I want my chamber pot to shine but don't touch my horker tusk!.

**[ORPHANS (Except Runa)]**

Yank the whiskers from her chin

Jab her with a sharp dagger

Make her drink a cliff racer

I love you Ms. Grelod!

**(Runa)**

Get to work!

Strip them beds

I said get to work!

**[ALL]**

It's the hard-knock life for us

It's the hard-knock life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

**( RUNA)**

When your in a orphanage

( whisper ) It's The Hard Knock Life!


End file.
